worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Ryuzoji
Akane Ryuzoji is Reito Mizuhara's nurse.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 6 Appearance Akane is a tall woman (taller than Reito) that has light hair in the style of a ponytail with one bang. For sleep wear, Akane wears only a bra and panties.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 5 She casually wears a striped tank top, a neck band, dark, short shorts with straps that are around her abdomen, a band around her thigh, and boots. She also wears a nurse's outfit.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 Mira posing.png|Akane in a pose. Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara As Reito's nurse, she wants him to be in his best condition possible so he is allowed to mate. Akane is assertive towards Reito even though he does not want to take part in sexual actions, though, she allows him to grope her. History Akane appeared nude while Reito was showering and she was groped accidentally. Akane then broke the handle to the door, so Reito could not get away.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 4 While she was pressing herself against Reito, Akane introduced herself. Suddenly, she began to drink liquor and she kissed him. After Akane was washing Reito, he passed out. Later that night, Akane was clothed and sleeping on Reito's chair when she was woken up by Reito and his nurse, Sui. Akane then got on the bed with him and Sui, claiming she will not attack due to Reito's concern.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 5 The next day, in an animal research institute, Akane was walking with Sui, Mira, and Reito because Reito thought there would be a clue there to find Elisa because she was part of the institute after the university. Akane found Reito confident and proceeded to drink her liquor. Reito wondered if drinking was what a bodyguard should do and upon seeing Mira, Akane wanted to explain something to Reito when a bear appeared. The bear charged at Sui, but Reito moved her out of the way, though Reito got scratched. As Reito was commanding Mira and Akane to run away, Akane ordered Sui to do her job and so she slapped the bear, defeating it. After she defeated it, Akane stated Sui was her bodyguard so Reito questioned who his nurse was and as she ripped her top, revealing her abdomen, Akane confirmed it was her. After Mira apologized for having Reito in a situation like that, they headed toward Elisa's former colleague. As Mira and Reito talked to the colleague in Elisa's former laboratory, Akane and Sui waited in a lobby.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 6 The next day in a building, when Reito was in the restroom, Akane appeared while he was in the stall and proceeded to sit on his lap facing him. With Reito startled, Akane told him it was her job to have a better understanding of his condition and Sui's. She then forced Reito to grope her and stated he could do anything to her, but he ran away.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 Two days later, Akane, along with Reito, Sui, and Mira were in a car. Before arriving at the United Women building, Mira explained the conditions of the refugee district were different than the city because it was due to corpses of men (due to the MK virus) were put in the district to be cremated. In the the office of secretary of technology, Akane, Sui, and Mira were forced to wait in the lobby while Reito talked to the secretary of technology.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 Moments later, Akane, along with the Mira, Sui and two other women, went to Reito's aid because he was being harassed by the secretary of technology and her assistances. The secretary of state told the secretary of technology she would not have anything her way, but she left as she told Reito to see her later, calling her her "Meat Dildo."World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 After leaving the UW building, in a car, Akane was drinking her liquor as Reito and Mira conversed about Reito being known to Japan after he gave a speech to the citizens.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Nurses